Retribution Was Secondary
by MegsD2
Summary: The Canon Tour-Twilight Round Entry: The walking cesspool of Port Angeles thinks it can evade justice forever. But when your number is called, and you don't have a vampire protecting you, your time is limited. Retribution comes from the least likely pla


**_Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story in The Canon Tour's Twilight round, I enjoyed reading the comments so much!_**

**_HUGE thanks to my lovely beta, Millie-the-uber-Awesome, and to my wonderful friend and pre-reader, Bells! Without her you would be reading a story titled 'The Creepy Port Angeles Stalker Guy's Perspective' - Yes, I might be serious._**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Danielle, just get in the car."<p>

"Are you kidding me? I am so sick of this, Lonnie. You want me to get in the car? Then be honest, for once in your life, and tell me what really happened tonight." Silence. "Fine, then go away. _Now_. Leave me alone, forever."

She kept walking along the sidewalk as if there were no car following next to her, holding up the line of impatient drivers behind it.

"Danielle, _please. _I didn't mean what I said. I love you! You mean ever—"

"You _what?_ You _love me?_ Are you out of your mind? You don't know what love is. Neither do I, but I know this isn't it. And I know I'll find it someday. But not with you. You'll never, ever be able to treat a girl the way she deserves. You are probably going to wind up in prison or worse before you even have the opportunity to fall in love." She sighed. "Just give it up. You were a waste of time and I'll be glad to never see you again."

She turned toward the Chevron station and, just as I was about to follow her in, she whipped her head around, her long brunette curls flying around her face with the wind.

"Fuck you, Lonnie."

I froze, halfway up the approach to the gas station, cars still angrily honking as they maneuvered around my tail end.

I'd never heard Danielle utter anything even remotely as cruel as what she'd just said. I didn't know she was capable. And for once, I listened. I cranked my wheel to the left and slammed on the gas, peeling out and barely missing several motorists as I U-turned and high-tailed it home.

* * *

><p>"Shit, man, are we gonna go or what?" Blake's voice droned in my head like a noisy wasp flying in circles around the room. I wished I had a fly-swatter big enough to smash him. We needed new meat in the operation, someone to do the dirty work the rest of us had long since tired of. I just hoped he would learn, and soon.<p>

"We'll go when I'm good and ready, asshole. Now shut up or leave."

I brought my rapidly-warming beer to my lips as Blake grudgingly plopped down in my desk chair.

"What's your big hurry, anyway? There are no jobs going on tonight."

"I... just want to get out of this dump of a room," he responded, tensing a bit at my inquisition.

"He wants to go get laid," Steve mumbled from the foot of my bed, drawing out the final word for more impact. He had just finished his fourth beer and was sitting against the wall and looking almost asleep.

"Whatever, and you don't?"

Steve lazily opened his eyes. "You know I ain't as hard up as you. Hasn't your virginity grown back or something?"

Blake's face reddened and his posture stiffened even further. Before he could lunge out of his seat and onto Steve, I stood up and flicked my beer can into the trash.

"Okay boys, let's get out of here. Jeff is meeting back up with us downtown after his business is finished, and we'll see if we all can't find ourselves some good action down there."

The sky was beginning to gray when we found Jeff strolling through the empty warehouse lots we used as our meet-and-greet adventure grounds. The closer it got to sunset, the more anxious I felt. Scantly dressed bar-hopping damsels in _sex_tress would be out any minute and the boys would soon find their grind for the evening. My attempts to ignore the fact that my night would end just as theirs started were unsuccessful. There would be, as always, curiosity surrounding my abrupt departure from the group once they began to take their women back to our alley, but they didn't ask and I didn't offer. We all had our issues.

As we turned a corner, headed to our first stop of the night, my eye was caught by a girl walking alone down the narrow street toward us. I froze, staring until one of the guys bumped into my back, not realizing I'd stopped.

The object of my fascination had long, flowing brown curls and the perfectly petite figure I'd drilled into my memory. My brain seemed to turn off as I took a step toward her. "Danielle?"

The word was just a whisper, but I made enough sound to catch her attention, shooting down my fantasy as soon as I saw her face. She was not who I wanted her to be. She wasn't my Danielle. The Danielle I hadn't seen or spoken to in twelve years, since the night she'd sucked out any shadow of humanity left in my soul.

The unknown girl registered something, probably that she was alone at night with a strange man staring at her, and stiffened.

Glancing at Steve I caught his eye and could tell he knew what I was thinking. It had been way too long since we'd had this opportunity, and he was ready. _Sweet._

I picked up again, keeping my pace casual as we approached her. Jeff and Black were oblivious as they followed, loud and rambunctious and excited for the events of the evening. If they only knew. I looked forward as she passed by us, shrinking in on herself and hugging the buildings to keep a safe distance.

"Hey, there!" Jeff blurted as soon as he saw her, nearly causing her eyes to pop out of her head as he moved toward her.

She gave a small, timid "Hello," as she took off again. This time it was a speed-walk she kept as she approached the corner we'd just come from, entering the long, wide loading street that would be mostly deserted until morning. _Perfect_.

Jeff looked disheartened at her retreat. "Hey, wait!" But before he could say anything more, Steve put a restraining hand on his shoulder and looked at me expectantly.

Smiling wryly, I said, "Hey, Blake, your action might be a little more exciting than you expected." Nobody said a word.

I looked at Steve and angled my chin toward the road to our right that ran parallel to the alley the girl had turned down. Steve nodded and turned, keeping his hand on Jeff's shoulder as he led them toward the narrow street full of abandoned shops. When they were out of sight I gave a meaningful look at Blake, winking once as I picked up a swift but quiet pace, following the path our next lay had taken.

There was an exciting chill in the air, but I could still see the sweat break out over Blake's brow as we followed a few yards behind her, his nerves growing with each step. He was playing with the big boys now, and he knew one wrong move would get him thrown to the curb. Or worse.

The time it took her to turn onto the next block was both an eternity and a millisecond, but the chase was almost as fun as what was coming. The shock of seeing Steve and Jeff froze her in her place, allowing us just enough time to catch up to the party before she darted across the street in an attempt to dodge them. I almost laughed aloud at that, but was cut off by Jeff's boisterous voice shouting at us. "There you are!" It was alarming in the silence of the night.

Steve rolled his eyes, but I decided to play along, matching his volume level and startling the girl, her tight little body tensing even more as she slowed her pace. "Yeah, we just took a little detour." I hoped she could hear the smile in my voice, since she didn't turn around to see it. I backed up to the building we were walking by, keeping my posture relaxed as I waited for her to make a move. She'd try to escape and that's when we'd pounce. It had been awhile, but I still knew the drill.

She finally came to a stop a few feet away from the other pair, realizing there was no way out. She pulled her purse over her head, gripping it as if she were planning to bash someone's face in with the thing. She'd be a fighter.

The minute those words entered my brain, any insecurity I had about my performance abilities that evening flew out the window. The stirrings in my pants, a long-forgotten feeling I'd given up on finding, sent my body into overdrive. It was time. _My_ time, finally. I had been waiting _twelve years _for the right circumstances, and this wannabe-fearless little girl was going to give me what I'd been deprived of for so long. I couldn't wait another moment, imagining the tightness and shape of her petite little body, without all of the obscuring clothes, writhing beneath mine as I showed her exactly what it felt like to please a man. I pushed away from the wall I'd settled against, taking a long stride toward her, my eyes glued to her jean-clad hips.

"Stay away from me," she blurted in a hoarse voice.

_That's right, baby, fight me. _"Don't be like that, sugar." I took another step, ignoring the rambunctious behavior going on behind me. From my periphery I saw Steve fall into step, arms slightly out from his sides but maintaining his casual demeanor. I wished Jeff and Blake would knock off their whooping and hollering and learn something, but I didn't care enough to take my eyes off the firecracker in front of me. Her breathy pants steamed white puffs into the air and gave away just how afraid she was, even if her body language didn't. She wasn't planning to go down easy, and I hoped she'd stick to that. I'd do my best to make it worth her while, though, later. If she let me, I'd worship her body just like I was going to make her worship mine.

My hand, of its own accord, moved to my pants, pressing against my groin as I relished in the sensation of my first erection in over a decade. I exhaled one last, deep breath, soaking up the anticipation of the moment. Just as I began to move again, though, the left side of her face lit up, the sound of squealing tires matching the lights dancing across her glowing skin. I tore my eyes from her face, ready to destroy whoever it was intruding on our precious moment, just in time to jump out of the way of the oddly-shaped silver car flying toward me. I reached for the girl; prepared to drag her back to a place I knew would see no unexpected visitors, just as she jumped out into the street and in front of the oncoming car, surely suicidal given the speed at which the thing was travelling.

I heard a collective gasp from the men behind me as the car, at the last possible second, spun sideways and skidded to a stop next to her. The passenger door flung open and I could just make out the silhouette of a man behind the wheel. I watched in disbelief as my prey dove for the car with no hesitation, any opportunity I had of reviving my manhood beginning to vanish. My anger flaring, I clenched my fists and took a step toward the car. I would _not_ let her get away so easily. Not with the potential she showed. Not with how long I'd waited. I was going to ravage this little girl in ways she wouldn't dare to imagine, even if it meant killing whoever got in my way.

"You sorry mother f—" My words were cut off by the loud grunt of Steve slamming into my side, taking us both down to the ground to avoid being hit by the psychotic driver. I craned my neck to watch the car scream out of sight. She was lost. My next Danielle was gone. I screamed into the cold, lonely, black night.

* * *

><p>She walked toward me, her entire body glowing with anticipation. She wanted me, I could tell by her body language. I trailed my eyes up her legs, fixating on the curves of her hips before moving up again, admiring her petite body all the way. But when I got to her face I froze. There was no face, but instead a blank, white light shining through. I squinted, and then blinked twice. Nothing.<p>

She reached out, making a fist with one hand and pushing it toward me, as though she were trying to sign. Or knock, maybe. Yes, I could hear the knock. Distant, but definite. Louder, now, as the movement became more intense. But why? Was she trying to reach me? How could I let her in? I opened my mouth to speak her name and...

My eyes flew open just as the pounding at my door sounded again. _Damn_.

I walked to the door in a fog, barely acknowledging the glaring blue light of the microwave clock that read _3:28_.

I reached the door just as a voice sounded on the other side. Had I been coherent I may have waited to listen to the words being screamed at me, but instead I flung the door open to meet two fully-uniformed officers. I took an involuntary step backward.

"I'm Officer Jones with the Port Angeles Police Department; does Alonzo Wallace live at this address?"

The officer looked down at a paper being held in his hand and back up at me, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Yeah, no need to answer. You're coming with us, buddy. Let's go."

I barely got a glance at the paper he held but could make out the sketch of my face as he handed it off to the other officer and cuffed me. I didn't pay attention to what I was being arrested for, but it didn't matter. I would talk my way out of the charge just like I'd done before. Maybe I'd spend a night or two in jail, maybe not. I'd be out in no time.

Sitting in the interrogation room was dull to say the least. They led me there, leaving me staring at myself in the one-sided mirror for over an hour. I couldn't imagine what was taking so long, but I kept my cool demeanor as I ran through the possibilities in my head. I could have a solid alibi for nearly anything concocted in a matter of minutes if necessary, it just took a phone call.

I was ready for anything, I thought. Until the door opened. My dream came rushing back to me, the petite girl standing in front of me, bathed in light. This time it was artificial, but she was stunning still. This time she wore a navy blue skirt suit and had the poise of a businesswoman. And this time she had a face.

I could barely think her name, and didn't dare to say it. I didn't need to show weakness now. I _couldn't_.

"Well, well. Hello, Alonzo. So nice to see you again."

Her voice was honey and sandpaper, soft yet grating against my senses. I wanted to kiss her and strangle her all at the same time. I stayed frozen, instead.

"In case you're not aware of your charges, here they are." She dropped a small stack of papers on the steel table in front of me. I didn't look down.

"There are a multitude, really, Possession of an Illegal Narcotic, Attempt to Distribute to a Minor and some others, but the kickers are Aggravated Assault and Attempted _Rape_." She let that sink in before continuing. "Now, we could sit here all night arguing the details of each individual charge or you can be honest, for once in your life, and tell me what really happened."

Each of the words stabbed me in the heart as they left her mouth. She knew exactly what she was saying. She knew _me_.

"So, Lonnie, what do you sa—"

"Guilty."

"Excuse me?" She looked at me expectantly, not an ounce of surprise nor disdain on her face. She was entirely neutral, surely being careful not to sway me in any way. She was good.

"Of all of it. Book me, Danielle. I'm guilty."


End file.
